Kidnapping Killua Zoldyck
by chachingmel123
Summary: A rationalist becomes the god of Hunter X Hunter right after being electrocuted by the person he thought as his little brother but godhood didn't come free. He just had to complete one task set by the gods. The task? Kidnap the new born Killua Zoldyck and raise him as his own.
1. Chapter 1

A rationalist becomes the god of Hunter X Hunter right after being electrocuted by the person he thought as his little brother but godhood didn't come free. He just had to complete one task set by the gods. The task? Kidnap the new born Killua Zoldyck and raise him as his own.

I recently got into Hunter X hunter and I am currently loving the series.

I do not own Hunter X Hunter.

Enjoy!

Robert Watt liked to think he was a rational man, he like everyone else in the world, was trying to get by in life, always keep his head down hoping not to offend the wrong person and hoping he would live a full quiet life.

That's why he was shocked to stare at his body, lying dead, naked in the bath tub having just been executed to death by the one person he had thought of as a little brother.

How was he supposed to know that the woman he married, would bring about his death?

Looking back his 'little brother' was exactly sane, there had been signs which he had ignored previously especially when the name man had told him, that he fancied a much older woman.

Thinking back, he felt stupid about thinking it was just a little kid's crush and then going out with her immediately afterwards.

He should have stayed clear of her but he was too focused in trying to live a good life to see what was around him.

He suddenly found himself in a forest.

"Huh?" He said, blinking owlishly at his surroundings.

Robert had no idea that his hair had turned a goldish colour and his once brown eyes were now bloody red almost glowing like.

Suddenly he was hit with information.

Information about the world he was living in.

He was in a cruel yet awesome world of the world of Hunter X hunter.

The year was 1478, way before anything ever happened and the main cast were born.

But why was he-another flood of information hit him like a tilde way.

He was this world's god in humanoid form.

His own world's god seemed to think it would be amazing if he took a random soul and placed it in the world that had no soul.

There was nobody to govern over the world, sure there were monster in the world, well, in the future actually, who could do some serious damage and force everyone to their knees but there would never be a true ruler over the planet as a whole since everyone would be too busy fighting over themselves to claim any part of one land or another.

When they die, another set of people will take their place.

Nobody could be the true ruler for all eternity.

In a way, he had become the spirit of the world.

He could feel anything so clearly, there wasn't anything, he wasn't aware in the world from the ants crawling on the floor to even the tallest tree currently in existence.

Including the existence of Magic in the world, he could the feel magic coursing through his veins, it was like he was a kid again, going through a sugar rush.

He blinked.

Huge floating words appeared in front of him making him stubble back in shock.

Dear New God of the World.

You must be confused right now about why you are here.

This World, will eventually be destroyed, if the people born in this world don't kill it than the fact that, this world has no real soul would.

Any world that doesn't have a soul usually doesn't last long.

So after careful considering, thinking about the world potential as a whole, it is decided that it would be a waste to destroy it.

So we sought out a suitable soul to become the life of this world, out of thousands of souls who were fit to become god of this world and we found you to the most fitting for the position.

Than he heard the loud sound of trumpets.

[Congratulation!]

[You've become God of your own world.]

[As a god you can practically do anything as long as you complete one task.]

[In a couple of hundred year's times, a baby would be born with the potential to be great unfortunately he didn't have the best childhood growing up.]

[The child name is Killua Zoldyck.]

[So please take him away and give him a good childhood, of course you will need to train him since his family would no doubt want him back.]

[As long as you did this, I and the other gods will look the other way regarding you.]

.

.

.

.

 _WHAT THE HELL IS THIS MESSAGE!?_ He thought in shock, did it literal ask him to kidnap **THE** Killua Zoldyck and raise him as his own? Did it just say that he should just stroll into the bloody Zoldyck mansion and get himself killed before he even got through the main gate!?

How the hell was he supposed to take a baby from **THAT** family!?

But then he realised, he was now god.

Some unknown being made him god in this world and that meant he had all the time in the world to train to the point he could dominate Killua own father.

Hold on.

Was he actually considering kidnapping Killua from his sociopathic family!?

Had he gone crazy!?

He shouldn't even be considering this, he should just walk away and find some way to kill himself.

But wouldn't the world die along with him if he found a way to die?

And what about the Hunter exam?

What about Gon dream to find his father?

What about Killua dream to be Gon friend and finally shaking off his big brother's hypnosis?

What about?

He let out a groan as the questions kept on coming, it would be a disaster if the world ended here before anything happened and sure the family would probably hunt him to the ends of the earth for taking their child but at least the plot wouldn't be that different except for the fact that Killua would have been raised not to be just a killer and Killua own father may be after his head for as long as he lived or maybe the man may even demand a spar from him, after all, it would prove he was quite something if he managed to get in and out of the mansion unharmed.

He shook his head.

Was he exactly thinking about accepting becoming god of this world?

Was he accepting the fact, he would wanted to become a kidnapper?

Normally he wouldn't even be having these thoughts.

And then he thought about all the perks of becoming god if he did accept, like any rational human being.

For one thing, he could learn any technique ever made, the moment it was created and there were some truly amazing techniques out there, that if he were to try back in his world, it would get him laughed at or make people look at him funny.

There were a perk to being in such a world were anything was possible.

As long as he can take care of one brat for a short time, he could do whatever he wanted.

His mind immediately want to idea of joining the Hunter Exam when it was invited.

It would be bad if he didn't have some identity in the world.

Maybe, Exodus?

It was a pretty badass name and it would defiantly stick with people.

The more he thought about it, the more he liked the name.

"Alright from now on, my name is Exodus!" He yelled.

There was nobody around.

Was he going crazy? Who did he expect to hear him?

He got up and decided to see what the world had to offer with his own eyes.

For two hundred years, he went across the globe, learning anything he could before the existence of magic was found and people started hunting for it, calling themselves 'Hunters', people became incredibly skilled and as a result of that, they were treated well, because they had the strength to go up against real monsters, it was no surprise that becoming one gained a lots of perks, many flocked to the first Hunter Exam when it was announced.

Including himself.

The year was 1876 when the first Hunter Exam came around, he entered as a kid who looked no more than 12 years old, besides the unique shade of red in his eyes, everyone overlooked him in fact many told him to go home.

They said, that the exam was no place for a kid and he would only get hurt or killed if he participated, many talked down to him.

He paid them no mind, amusing himself knowing he could kill everyone including the examiners themselves if he felt like it.

The first stage after the boat ride, was the running stage, were they had to run behind an examiner for hours on end, it was no wonder many people were dropping like flies.

It became clear to many of them when they saw him jogging casually in front of everyone with his hands in his pockets while the rest looked winded, ready to drop down and die that he was no ordinary kid, amazingly enough, some people did manage to keep up.

Than the examiner increased his paced eight hours after the stage began and suddenly the strong truly shone, while the weaker people, started collapsing like flies and he still ran without a care in the world.

The next stage was the same forest in the anime and manga and he couldn't believe the exam were the same even years back.

"Not bad" He said, stretching his limbs while the rest gave him a look of shock, when they saw he didn't have a bead of sweat on him.

It was painfully obvious to them all that he was no ordinary kid.

"Hey, kid" The examiner with big muscles said with no hair.

"Yes?" He said.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Exodus, sir" he said politely, he went to scoff, this man by all right should be on his knees, worshipping him but instead he had to keep the little kid act up.

The man had a thoughtfully look, no doubt singling him out before explaining to the rest, the next stage of the exam.

He gave a look of 'surprise' when the man went on to explain the forest, they would entering and that they should all stay close behind him and look out for any traps.

They all followed close behind him, again with he had his hands in his pockets, he figure out if he was going to be Killua future adopted father, he might as well pick up a few treats from the boy besides running like he didn't have a care in the world.

When the fog came, he automatically switch to sensing the man through the forest itself while other's found out too late that their were eyes unreliable and lead them to their death, in the end only twenty people made it out of the forest while the rest died.

The next stage was the cooking stage, again, he used his knowledge of the manga and know that he couldn't just cook the pig like everyone else, it had to look original and taste good too.

The examiner was shocked to see him coming back with a dead Pig minutes later after the stage had begun and was already preparing the meal, she watched in shock as he chopped the meat into fine pieces, he had somehow prepared a golden looking soup that sparkled in the sun before poured it over the chunks of meat that had been dipped in spices.

Everyone was shocked to see the one child having already finished cooking his meal when they finally returned with some pig's and he then presented it to the examiner who was looking at the dish in front of her as if she was in a five star restaurant.

She shaking took a bite out of the well-presented meat and flavour exploded in her mouth, her cheeks redden and she wouldn't shut up at how good it was, she passed him with flying colours much to everyone shock.

Leaving him to spend the rest of the stage, sitting down and eating what was left of the food he prepared while everyone else kept on getting rejected and glancing his way until the examiner finally told everyone why he passed.

In the end, only he passed with flying colours.

However there was another chance to still pass for everyone else as they were all made to collect spider eggs from a large web and use the air current to their advantage.

"You know, you don't have to go" The examiner said, seeing the only person who passed and was amazed that a child, half her age had gotten so far.

"I know" He said before he jumped off the cliff fearlessly to join the rest and grabbed an egg, dangling on a spider web.

Everyone else seemed to be looking at him, to see wither or not he would jump, it was clear to anyone that if they observed him and followed his lead, he would lead them to success and with his mind he instructed the wind to blow at a certain time before letting go, everyone quickly followed his lead.

Thinking they were falling to their deaths until suddenly with a bust of wind they were rocked right to the very top.

The examiner passed them all and together they enjoyed some cooked spider eggs.

The next stage was getting through the tower.

Everyone was now watching him to see what he would do next to get down, he started kicking around on the ground seemly searching for something and when he got to specific step, they were all shocked to find him disappear down below, instantly they all copied his actions and found themselves inside a room.

Exodus didn't have to wait long until six people to join him.

Together with six people following him, he went through one question after another until he got to the floors were they were actually supposed to fight.

However since it was the first exam, the rule that his group had to have three wins had yet to be made so he pretty much killed those who opposed him, using just the wind from his kick, after all, he was tested on his ability and potential.

The rest of the man and woman who saw him take out a man, three times his size couldn't help but take a step back in fear at the quick one sided battle but he just ignored them and started walking down the hall.

It was no surprise that he had made it to the ground first, with the first ever time of under 3 hours since the stage started much to the examiners shock as it now become clear just how much of a monster the only 'child' that entered the exam was.

He, waited patiently in a freshly prepared room for the next 50 or so hours before the stage was announced closed.

Only twelve had passed.

The next stage was to collect one of their badges they were giving from the beginning, his opponent had practically giving him his badge without so much as fight which was boring and he collected three more badges just for the sake of it.

Again he was forced to wait a day or two before the stage came to an end.

Only six had passed.

The last and final stage was going up against each other.

His opponent had gloated saying, he wasn't that tough and that nobody had any reason to be scared of him, clearly the man didn't see the man he had killed back in the town.

The result?

He had quickly knocked his opponent unconscious with just a look, everyone watched in terror as the man fell unconscious within seconds.

"What a monster" One examiner said.

"Who knows what will happen when the kid is fully matured" Another said, they were all shocked to see the clear display of power.

He had forced his will on his opponent and could have easily killed him, if he didn't feel like simply knocked his opponent out.

His next opponent gave up as soon as he heard he was facing him so he received his pass with one crushing win and another default loss.

Proudly he kept his pass hidden, he was gone the moment he was made an official hunter and immediately walked away, he spent the following years, just battling anyone idiot that came to challenge him and fighting monsters that appear in any part of the world.

He had gained quite a fearsome reputation.

They had called him Exodus, the human monster.

He crushed all and everyone in his path, he was a symbol of fear amongst the other hunters, everyone avoided him like the plague.

When he reached 'Adult' years, he had two titles added to his name.

Exodus, the red eyed god and Exodus, the bringer of destruction.

Which was ironic since he was god and could chose to destroy any part of the world he wished depending on his mood.

Parents told their children about him to shut them up whenever they refused to go to bed and at the age '22'.

Exodus had vanished from the world.

His presence faded into myths and stories, he would have been nothing more than a story if it wasn't for the fact he had been recorded in history and anyone could easily look him up in a book.

And then on July the 7th 2011.

The new-born Killua Zoldyck was kidnapped.

And scene!

Currently I'm on episode 30 in the 2011 anime, I won't be updated until I have more information on the series. Please Review/ Fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Hunter X Hunter.

Enjoy!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, MY CHILD IS GONE!?" Kikyo Zoldyck yelled, having just called out for someone to hand her new born son, only to be told that he was missing!

If she didn't have an electrical eye and had two pairs of normal eyes, all would see the untold fury in them as she glared at everyone in the room.

"MA'AM PLEASE CALM DOWN!" Gotoh said, he was recently appointed head of the butlers and looked younger than when he was in Canon, he was worried about his mistress health and after all, she was still so weak from childbirth.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN, WHEN MY OWN BABY IS MISSING!" She yelled, tears rolling down face, shocked at how something like this could happen and she wasn't the only one, Gotoh and Illumi who were supposed to be watching him the baby, where too stunned to think when a man in a red fur coat, casually strolled into the room, pick up Killua and walked away with the sleeping baby in his arms. By the time they both registered an intruder had come in, it was already too late.

The man had vanished without a trace, carrying Illumi little brother and Gotoh new little master.

They didn't question why the man would kidnap the Zoldyck newest family member.

The question were all asking themselves is how the man got through their defences undetected when they were family trained in stealth to the point where they could walk through the front door of their targets and kill them without even their guards noticing anything amiss?

How did the man know the mansion layout so well to the point he found Killua room so quickly and were did he get the information that Kikyo was pregnant anyway?

"Ma'am, the man left a note" Gotoh said, he was fully prepared to hunt down the man and kill him for even thinking about kidnapping his young master.

But to everyone surprise it wasn't Kikyo who took the note, it was her husband Silva.

"Master" Gotoh said, seeing the man, willing to accept any punishment for letting his son be kidnapped before his very eyes.

"Father" Illumi said.

Silva unwrapped the note, wondering what kind of man would kidnap his youngest son and leave a note behind.

Dear Zoldyck family.

I know you must be mad at me for kidnapping your youngest

Family member.

You must have a lot of questions about how I even got in undetected but unfortunately that's my

Secret which I will take to the grave but I promise you nothing will happen to your child.

After years of pondering, I've decided to kidnap your child and raise him as my own for a

short while, so please be patient. He will come back to you, I just had to have a particular interest

In this child, unfortunately it just so happened to be yours.

Do not worry, I do not intent to keep his heritage away from him and he will

know exactly who you all are by the time you meet so sit tight for a few years.

You are also welcoming to try and find me but I assure you, I would do my best to

hide from you.

Sincerely.

Your kidnapper.

Then the note was signed off with a smiling face at the end.

He couldn't help it.

He burst out laughing.

This man not only had to the skill to get in without being noticed but now he had the guts to leave such a note behind.

One day, Silva hoped to fight this man.

If it was this kind of man who would be raising his son, he didn't mind letting him do it.

 _Killua, grow up strong. My son._ He thought, giving his son kidnapper his blessing.

Ch 2: A brief summary of Killua childhood.

Exodus felt a sharp jab to his side, as he groaned.

"TOU-CHAN GET UP!" A small childish voice yelled.

The man ignored him and turned on his side.

He barely noted the sound of a tree being climbed before lazily opened his right eye, just before a small body fell from the sky and collided with his stomach, it didn't hurt but it was uncomfortable.

"I'm up, you brat" He groaned as his hands wrapped around a tiny frame and lifted it to his eye level to reveal the round and cute face of a toddler Killua Zoldyck, the toddler pouted.

"Tou-chan, you said today we'll go to the festival!" Killua said, if he didn't wake his lazily father up, the man would sleep right through the day.

"Did I?" He teased, slowly getting up from his tree branch.

"Tou-chan, don't tell me you forgot!" Killua said, pouted.

"Of course I remember" He said, amused to see the toddlers face light up, Killua was so much more expressive than what was portrayed in the anime or manga. "We still got several hours before the festival starts" and Killua frowned at the reminder it wasn't time yet.

"We still got plenty of time so why don't we begin with your morning exercise" He said and before Killua very eyes, the forest around them turned into a professional training room.

The toddler had long figured out that his daddy wasn't normal.

What normal person can make things appear out of thin air? Killua own clothes and toys, had been magically created out of thin air.

No matter how hard he tried, Killua couldn't copy what his daddy did and he had asked on more than occasion for his daddy to teach him but his daddy always changed the subject while smiling a mysterious smile.

"You know the drill" Exodus said and the toddler did, immediately the toddler started running on one spot, it felt like there was an invisible wall stopping him from advancing but he was used to it, he was made to run for hours on end but in reality a second hadn't even passed.

When he was finally allowed rest, Killua immediately aimed a foot at his father face.

Exodus caught his leg and pulled him up.

"Your attack was too predictable, brat" Exodus said, smiling but Killua was far from being done, the toddler used his little body to twist around and used his other foot to kick right below the stomach.

As usually his father brushed off his attack as if it was nothing.

But Killua kept at it, until his hands were all bloody and he couldn't even lift them anymore, thanks to the fact that his father skin was tougher than diamond, the power behind his tiny wrist was no joke due to the fact, he had been hitting him the moment he could walk.

At only three years old, his punch was strong enough to take down a person three times his size and weight.

"You lasted 5 minutes" He said, knowing it was a new record as Killua gave a proud smile that he broke his previous record.

His bloodied fists were suddenly healed, as if he hadn't been banging them against a hard surface for the past 5 minutes.

Suddenly the area around them changed and Killua found himself alone in a familiar part of the world, above him was numerous of giant ripe bananas.

It was time to get breakfast.

He leaped higher than a normal three year should be able to and used the tree stamps to climb higher, he was about to jump and get one batch of banana's when a shadow passed over him, took them and knocked him down.

Killua laughed as he got off the floor.

It would be boring if it was too easy.

He liked the challenge.

Meanwhile the monkeys living high up in the tree's eyes narrowed at the Human child who had come to steal their banana's once again, the monkeys were famous for their ferociousness in this part of the world and would easily kill a person if that person got to close and if it wasn't for the fact, that god had threatened to wipe their species out if they were to kill this boy, they would have killed him the very first day he showed up.

At first it was amusing watching the human child try and climb a three and falling face flat on his face but as time went on, the child began to learn and figure out how to climb the threes before they always knocked him down again.

God said they couldn't kill him, he never said anything about seriously injury him and crush his spirit.

Were many would have given up and gone home, this boy just kept on trying, always coming back every day, improving his skills to the point, he now recently not only started to grab the banana's but now he was successfully escaping from them.

Killua went up for another shot, immediately he was surrounded by monkeys from all sides, trying to knock him down before he reached the top.

The toddler made sure to watch his footing and the monkey's own, trying to think of a way to outsmart the monkeys.

He twisted and turned left, before turning sharply right, the monkeys weren't expecting the sudden movement and Killua was suddenly much higher in the air, his hands reached out to grab one batch of banana's but it was too early to celebrate yet, because he had to escape from the numerous of monkey's trying to make him drop the banana's or knock him down.

Thirty or so monkeys suddenly showed themselves and Killua ran as fast he could which was pretty fast for a boy his age, his feet gripped the hard and rocky wood, going from branch to branch while a bunch of monkey's were fast on his tail.

Suddenly several started throwing rocks and even whole banana's at him which he dodged with lots of quick twists and turns.

He took a glance down, only to find Monkey's on the ground also as if daring him to step onto it.

He know he would have to find another way to get on the ground, somehow avoiding the beating that was sure to come so he grabbed another batch of banana's but didn't pull them off their branch but instead did like the monkey's did.

He started throwing them.

Banana's started raining down on the monkeys on the ground and they quickly scattered, he saw the opportunity and quickly took it, he launched himself to the ground and before anyone realised what was happening.

He had disappeared.

The monkey's roared in anger at being bested by a human child again.

Killua presented the batch of bananas proudly to his father.

"Good work, brat" He said, making him beam.

The man had already prepared a fire and the spices for cooking and Killua quickly learned from a young age that if he was going to eat, he had to prepare it himself, his father was already eating a roasted banana from who knows where along with a cup of milk.

The toddler automatically started peeling the banana peels like he had been born into it and placed them on a stick, whenever his dad did feel like cooking for him, it always tasted so good and the smell from his own father roasted banana's never failed to make his mouth water but right now he was focused on not burning his own.

The three year old waited impatiently for twenty minutes before he took one and ignored the hot sensation in his hands and began to chew on the googie sweet goodness.

Once he was done and rested for a bit, his real training began.

"Last time, I taught you to observe your opponent" The man said and Killua nodded. "Now, I'm going to teach you a technique to confuse them. Watch this" and he did, he watched as his father started walking to right and before his very eyes, there seemed to be multiple copies of him everywhere, he couldn't tell which one was real and which one was fake.

"This is called Rymth Echo" The man explained, before he added. "However this is the low level version. This is the version more commonly known to the world, where you just create an illusion of several versions of yourself. Whereas the higher version" he split again but this time, he came towards him and touched him.

All eight afterimages touched him.

Killua was shocked to feel them all as if they were real solid people.

They all suddenly disappeared leaving one.

 _A-Amazing._ The toddler couldn't help but think.

"This is the higher version" His father said, "Only a few in the world exactly know of this version and your body needs to be pushed to its limits and beyond to actually preform it. It basically splitting your own soul into individual copies. There is a 78% of you dying if you try it" he said, with an unnerving cheerful tone making Killua gulp. "But lucky, I will only teach you the low level version"

Killua breathed a sigh of relief but he was going to slack off, he was going to work hard to perfect the technique.

Little did he know, this technique was used often in the art of assassination.

"Are you ready?" His father asked.

"Hai, Tou-chan!" Killua said, with eyes full of determination.

# 3 years later#

Six year old, Killua Zoldyck was currently running through a series of tree's, he was dressed in black pair of shorts and a shirt so red that it could have easily be mistaken for blood, the six year old was currently being chased by a bunch of fuming monkey's.

"CAN'T, CATCH ME! CAN'T, CATCH ME!" He sang and then to add further insult to the wound, he stopped on a branch and smack his bottom in a mocking fashion.

If the monkeys weren't mad before they were calling out for his blood, now.

How dare this human brat mock them!?

Killua playful dodged all their attacks, laughing all the while before frowning.

"Is there something, wrong with you guys? You've gotten slow recently" He said puzzled over this new development, but it wasn't because they had gotten slow, he was just too fast to the point they couldn't even see his movements.

He easily dodged a hook to the right before allowing himself to fall backwards towards the forest floor, in his hands were a bunch of bananas.

The monkey's let out a roar of anger as the human child disappeared.

"Dad, I'm back!" Killua said, holding the banana's only to find his father, getting dressed for another job.

The man always insisted on having his hair overshadowing his eyes, the six year old couldn't remember a time where he had ever seen his father's own eyes.

"Dad, another job?" He asked, wondering if his father would take him along this time. "Can I come to?"

"You know as well as I do, that bringing you along will only make the job drag on" His father said, while he groaned.

"But what do I do when you're gone?" Killua wined and Exodus was amazed by the difference between Canon Killua and this one.

"I don't know, what do children your age do?" He said. "Go play with some nearby kids"

"But their all so weak" The six old said, "Usually it's over with a chop to the neck or even a slight tap, if they are in a group, the run away."

The problems that faced the overpowered six year old was truly deep.

That's when Exodus remembered that, wasn't this around the age where the original storyline for Killua entered 'Heavens Area' for the first time.

Perhaps he should do his best in keeping the plot as close as possible?

"If you're bored enter Heavens Area" He said.

"What's Heavens Area?" Killua asked, wondering what a strange name.

"The higher you get, the more skilled your opponent will be" He said, "Plus reaching 50 and up guarantees you prize money. Ranging from 50,000 Jenny to 200 million Jenny"

Killua jaw dropped at the amount.

His childish mind think about the amount of sweets he had could buy, with all that money.

His mouth watered at the thought, he could already taste the delicious candy.

"If you want to try out, it's in the same country as the republic of Pandoka. We've been there before on many of your training excises, remember" He said and the six year old nodded. "Anyone can register no matter what time"

The six year old appeared to be in deep thought but he know, Killua had already given in, the temptation was just too great.

"Dad, can you drop me off somewhere in the country" The child said.

"You know, I'll never do that" His father said, "You know the rules, if you want to get somewhere, you have to walk like everybody else plus your legs need the exercise"

"My legs already have an enough exercise for today" he muttered, he didn't dare say it out loud but his father always seemed to hear him.

"And when you get back" The man said smiling, "strap 500 kilograms of weight onto your legs, with each day add another 200 kg until you grow bored or are kicked out of the tower"

 _CRUEL!_ The six year thought, clearing his thoughts before his father started becoming creative again.

"Well, bye" The man said and right before his eyes, his father disappeared without a trace.

And Killua still wished his could do that.

If his father could teach him, who knows how helpful the skill will be in making a quick getaway, especially when he tried stealing food from his old man?

#2 years later#

"Hey, dad" Killua said, the eight year old walked to his father who was sleeping on a tree branch like usual, an old hat that you would expect on fisherman head, dawned on his head and there was little stumbles of hair on his chin, all to look 'older'.

"What is it brat?" Exodus said, opening his right eye slightly.

"What's a Hunter?" Killua asked.

"Where did you learn that name from?" He couldn't help but ask.

"The people in the nearby town, said they used to have a monster problem until they hired a couple of hunters to take care of it" Killua said, before his eyes shinned. "Apparently their really strong and they have to go through this super tough exam to become one"

"And your interest in becoming one I take it" He said, already knowing the answer.

Killua shook his head and said, "I'm not really interested in becoming a hunter. I just want to go through the exam and maybe even make a friend" since another overpowered kid his age would be a nice welcome from those who run from him.

"Do what you want" He said, before adding "But wait a couple of years" making Killua frown. "You have to be twelve and up to enter"

He could practically feel Killua depressed mood from high above the ground as the boy began to count down the seconds until he was old enough to join.

"Hey, brat." He said, making Killua turn his way.

"Have I ever told you about your family members?"

#4 years later#

Killua now age 12, couldn't hid the excitement on his face, at last he was old enough to compete in the hunter exams, lots of really strong people will come from everywhere to join and maybe he can find a friend out of one of them.

He was dressed in black and white striped airy shirt, on the back was an eye that gave the illusion that it was glowing red when you stare at it too long, he wore black and white stripped shorts and black and white trainers.

At the moment, he gave off an air of being completely harmless but you had to be a complete expert on reading people to even have a clue what hid underneath.

"Have you got everything?" His father asked, looking him over.

"Yes for the last time, dad. I got everything" Killua complained, how many times was his father going to ask that?

"Just checking" The man said, before smiling. "It seems like only yesterday where I was forced to change your dipper for the first time and now you're leaving home, on the next great adventure"

"Dad, you make it sound like I'm leaving home to get married" Killua deepened, sweat dropping hiding expertly his embarrassment as his father brought up his diaper days.

The man laughed as Killua gave a flustered look before bending down to his level and saying. "Remember what I taught you. No matter what anyone says, always following your heart. One day, you will have something you are willing to protect and when that day comes to protect it, protect it with all you might. Don't be afraid to look your enemy in the eyes and charge. It's okay if you fail. Failure is just something to point out what you shouldn't do. As long as you remember those points, you can go through life with no regrets"

Killua nodded.

Before he added. "But if Failure means death than it's best not to fail, right?" he said, in a disturbingly happy tone and again no matter how many times Killua heard that voice, it never failed to unnerve him.

"H-Hai, Tou-chan" The boy automatically stumbled back into his speech from years ago.

"Hold your head held high" His father said, "Chin up and never look back. If you feel depressed or sad, always remember these points" and little did Killua know that these simple points would come in handy a lot in the future, avoiding the curse that his older brother Illumi and father would have hammered into him if he had been raised in the Zoldyck mansion.

"Oh and don't forget to have fun" he added, knowing this was a calm and peaceful stage in the storyline which didn't have official Hunters dying left and right, like chickens in a slaughter house, it was truly shocking, how many Hunters died in this show.

"Of course" Killua said, smiling.

"I'll loved to know all about the exam when you come back" He said, before winking. "And maybe if I should be expecting any grandchildren soon"

Killua face heated up like a tomato and he yelled. "I-IDOT!" before storming off.

If he had turned around, he would have seen a cold smile on his father fact, it would have sent shivers down his spine.

Exodus know his job as a father was practically over since Killua went to the mansion near the end of the exams before agreeing to follow Gon home and now that he was finally free.

He could finally go out and finally see what kind of a man, Gon father was with his own eyes.

 _Ging Freecs had no idea that he was about to be visited by a man unlike any other._

And scene!

Finally this is finished! Next chapter, Killua participates in the Hunter Exam and meets Gon and the rest of the cast from the original series and Ging sits down and has a nice cup of tea with a man who unnerves him greatly. Review/ Fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Hunter X Hunter.

Enjoy!

Tonpa, the self-proclaimed, Rookie crusher, looked over the newbies for this year, this was his thirty-fifth time taking the exam, so he could call himself a veteran, he had realised a long time ago that he could never make it to the final stage of the exams through his own strength so he focused on finding a way to prevent those around him from competing, destroying lots of promising candidates futures and he was proud.

Ever since his tenth failure, he had gained the ability to judge the strong from the weak, to see who showed promise and those who should really quit while they were ahead.

Now this year's batch of newbies worried him, there was a lot of weirdo's here but somehow, they weren't the one's that worried him, the newbie that worried him the most was the twelve year old kid who could taste that something was wrong with his soft drink when he tried to poison him with it.

Tonpa didn't know what was more disturbing, the kid own cheerful demeanour or the fact the kids own instincts were so great that he could taste poison even if it was odourless.

He would have to be extra careful around him.

He was surprised to find another newbie kid this year, this one had hair as white as snow and he was dressed in black and white from top the bottom.

The fact that the kid looked completely harmless and weak made him hid a grin, thinking he could poison the kid easily.

"Hey, kid. New?" Tonpa asked, starting off friendly like always.

The boy looked up and asked. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Just a hunch" Tonpa said, this was looking easier and easier by the minute. "Since this is my thirty-fifth time here. I've decided to help out the newbies, so you can come to me if you need any help. Drink?" he said, getting out one of his poisoned drinks.

"Thanks" The child said, looking gratefully and taking the drink, Tonpa tried not to stare as he waited in anticipation for the kid to crack it open and take a sip.

The boy would be running to the toilet in a matter of seconds.

The child opened the can up and took a sip.

Tonpa held his breath waiting for the poison to kick in.

Nothing happened.

Instead the child smiled, liking the soft drink and eagerly gulped it all down while Tonpa hid his shock well seeing the child gulp down the poisoned drink like it was sweet oxygen.

"Thanks mister" The child said, getting up. "Can I have another?" he asked.

Tonpa kept himself calm as he handed the kid another drink, wondering when if he had forgotten to put the poison into the previous drink and thought now, it would defiantly kick in.

The child took another drink and gulped it eagerly down, there was no indication that the poison was working and Tonpa couldn't hide the shock on his face.

"Taste good" The child said, before he added "I especially like the poison added into it. It gives the drink that extra kick" getting a shocked look from the man and smiling. "Nice try, old man but I'm immune to all types of poison. If you want me dead, you should have come at me with a knife."

 _How did?_ Tonpa wondered in shock, this couldn't be happening!

"By the way, mister. My name is Killua. Killua Zoldyck" the child said, suddenly aware of several people turning his way at the mention of the famous assassin family name before he ignored them and said. "Well, see you, old man" the child said walking away with his hands inside his pockets.

All Tonpa could do was stand there in shock.

It seems Gon wasn't the only one to look out for.

What was up with kids these days!?

Ch 3: When god visits you, be on your best behaviour.

Every single one of them, began to slowly run behind the Examiner that came for them, they had been running for an hour and a half with no signs of stopping in sight.

 _Damn it, I underestimated the hunter exams._ Leorio Paradinight thought, sweating heavily as he tried to keep up. _Everyone here is a monster._

Suddenly a kid on a skateboard passed by, gaining a tick mark from the teenager who was unfortunate enough to look like an old man.

"HEY, KID!" He yelled.

The kid turned around with a blank look and said. "Yes?"

"Show the hunter exam so respect!" Leorio yelled.

"What do you mean?" The kid said.

Leorio angrily pointed at the skateboard and said. "You're using a skateboard! That's cheating!"

"It is?" The kid said, still giving him a blank look.

"YES IT IS! THIS IS A TEST OF ENDURANCE, YOU BRAT!" The teenager yelled.

"No, it's not" Gon imputed from behind making them both turn towards him.

"What are you talking about, Gon?" Leorio said.

"The examiner only told us to follow him" Gon said, still running.

"Who's side are you on!?" Leorio said still irritated while the kid on the skateboard slowed down to meet with Gon.

"Hey, how old are you?" The kid asked.

"I'm twelve years old" Gon answered.

Suddenly the kid eyes were shining as he realised there was another kid his age in the exam!

This was his chance to make a friend!

The skateboard was suddenly flipped in the air as the kid began to run alongside Gon and caught it as it came down.

"Let's run together" he said, wanting to know about the other boy beside him.

"Wow" Gon said, amazed by his actions. "That was so cool!"

"It's nothing" Killua said, waving it off before saying "By the way, my name is Killua, yours?"

"Gon" Gon answered.

"Nice to meet you, Gon" Killua said, smiling. "Why don't we have a race to see who can make it to the end first"

"You're on" Gon said, like his father he took the challenge instantly as they both began to speed up.

Meanwhile those behind them were having a hard time keep up and were dropping like flies while they both still looked so fresh.

# Meanwhile at the same time#

Ging Freecss laughed opposite his new drinking buddy who happened to come in shortly after he did, the man had goldish brown hair that overshadowed his eyes and a fisherman's hat adoring on top of his head.

At first glance, to anyone, it would seem like two random man enjoying each other company but hidden underneath the smiles and laughter, you would find that Ging was greatly disturbed by the man opposite him.

The first warning sign was the fact he could hear no sound when the man moved around, in fact he himself, hadn't realised the man was there until the man himself took a seat next to him.

The second warning sign was the strong feeling of being watched under the mass of golden dark hair, as if analysing him and what finally nailed his uneasy in the coffin, was the strong feeling in the back of his mind that told him he would do well to get on the man's good side.

He didn't know where it came from since there was no aura around the man, telling him about the man's own personality but his instincts have never failed him before so why should he ignore them now?

So Ging chose to start off light with the man like always and even going as far as to try and make the man laugh.

"What an interesting person, you are. Ging Freecss" The man suddenly said.

And just like that, the light mood surrounding them disappeared and the air around them become tense, Ging eyes narrowed since he never told the man his name.

"Don't look at me like that, I just wanted to see you with my own two eyes. I wanted to see what kind of a man you were to have my own son take a liking to your own" The man said and Ging was immediately on edge, knowing it wasn't widely known that he had a son, not yet anyway.

"Who are you?" Ging asked, getting straight to the point, he was never someone to beat around the bush.

The man let out a soft hum before saying. "Hmm, shy and stubborn, very fitting for your Nen. Oh and can you stop using your Nen on this table to get information on me?" he asked and if Ging was shocked, he didn't show it as he quickly withdraw his aura for now.

Again that searching feeling was back at full force.

"Ging Freecss, age 32, a Three star Hunter who can't be bothered to take up the title and a Father who chose desire before family" the man stated and instantly there was a hand near his throat, the hand was coated in Nen, making the once harmless hand into something as sharp as a sword.

"I will ask you again." Ging said, a lot more serious this time.

"Who are you?"

The man ignored the hand and just lifted his cup and continued to sip and said.

"Ging-san. Please sit back down"

Ging blinked, suddenly finding himself back in his chair as if he never left it in the first place which unnerved him.

His mind worked a mile a minute, trying to figure out what the man used on him to get his body to obey.

"There's no need to get so work up. I just wanted to come and visit" The man said and Ging made a face, wondering how the man found him when he was constantly moving around, even his own comrades couldn't find him and yet the man casually does like it was normal but before he could ponder on the thought, the man added in a cheerful tone that sent shivers down his spine.

"Besides, if I wanted to kill you, don't you think, you would have been dead before you came in through the front door?" the man said, releasing a little bit of pressure that made Ging's own chest squeeze around his lungs making it hard to breath.

For Ging, this was not new, he had felt this pressure before but from the old man himself, when he foolishly underestimated the man because of his age when he asked to fight him, one on one.

However the feeling of undeniable defeat coming from the man was much greater than the old man himself.

At that moment his sense had never before stronger.

He know that he had to do everything in his power to get on this guy good side.

He had to avoid any conflict that might arise.

Fighting the man will no doubt, result in his death and he wouldn't even go down in a blaze of glory.

He would go down in a pub in a middle of nowhere.

His dream would die before his very eyes if he didn't pick the right words to say next.

It had been so long since he had felt this feeling since he had grown so strong but now that it was back, it was like it came back with a vengeance.

Just who was this man!?

Ging took a large gulp to calm his nerves and put on a smile and said. "Is that so?" he had with his usual idiot face back on. "Sorry about being hostile earlier, I hope there is no hard feelings" he said.

"No hard feelings" The man said, laughing. "I find you quite amusing in fact. Its's only right that since our two boys are going to be spending some time together, that we should get to know each other too, correct?"

"uh, sure" Ging said, wondering what kind of monster the man could produce, not knowing the circumstances surrounding the man own son.

"Perhaps, one day we'll meet up on a journey" The man said.

 _I hope not._ Ging couldn't help but think, unaware that his mind was being read.

"You're going to see the old man, right?" The man asked and Ging was shocked to see a Hunter License appear in the man hand.

 _He's a Hunter?_ Ging thought, at the sight of the card, all he did was increase his uneasy about the guy, if this was guy was truly a hunter than there was no doubt in his mind, that this man was no a regular man.

"Allow me to accompany you" The man said, getting up and Ging finally noticed that nobody in the bar had turned their way, not a single person gave a look of interest when he had been out of his chair and threating the man near him.

"I've got business with the old man" The man said, "Don't worry, the old man knows about me, in fact he employ's me for things that normal Hunters cannot handle, so relax. You're still so tense and I thought you were a laid back kind of guy"

 _I am but you unnerve me._ Ging immediately thought.

"So let's go, perhaps we can shear some stories about our own experiences. I know, I get a few crazy ones" The man said, laughing.

And Ging didn't think.

Once he was sure the man was in no position to follow him, he made a mad dash for the front door leaving a stunned man behind him.

Exodus sighed.

Wondering why people keep running away from him when he was trying to be friendly.

Was he really that scary?

And scene!

Next chapter, Killua is shocked to find his own father trailing behind the Chairman as a new examiner for the next stage and the man himself is made to feel extremely uncomfortable with Hisoka and several other's staring at him, trying to judge his strength. Review/ Fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Hunter X Hunter.

Enjoy!

Edit: 23/06/2016

Edit: 26/06/2016

Killua, know he was being watched, he could feel it at the back of his head, he could feel it when he went through the first stage of the exam, he could feel it when he went through the Swindles swamp and he could certainly feel it, when he went out looking for meat to cook with his new friend Gon.

And as he listened to Menchi, a 1st star gourmet Hunter, he couldn't help but think about how his Dad never just casually cooked meat and it felt like there was a reason why his father insisted on him always cooking his own food.

It felt like it was all for this moment.

For the moment, he would face a gourmet Hunter.

And in that moment, he had shamefully forgotten all that he was forced to learn and just assumed that just cooking the meat was good enough to pass and never once thought about the look and the taste of the meat.

He felt like he had failed his father, because if such a simple mistake.

"Let, me make this clear for you all" Menchi said, as she walked down the steps. "We Gourmet Hunters, frequently venture into the dens of ferocious beasts, searching for ingredients" she raised her two knives revealing there wasn't just two knives but six, three in each hand and tossed them in the air. "Every Hunter knows at least one Martial Arts." She started to juggle them all. "You lack the focus and willingness to experiment." before catching them all in her right hand and declared.

"That alone disqualifies you from becoming a Hunter!"

They were all stunned silent, feeling disappointed in themselves, some were prepared to become Hunters by force.

"That said," A voice called out from above, making them all look up. "It would be excessive to fail every single applicant"

A blimp appeared from the sky.

"That's the symbol for the Hunter association!" someone said, seeing the symbol on the side of the blimp. "Is it from someone from the selection committee?"

Suddenly one figure came flying out of the blimp and onto the ground below, the landing was so powerful that a strong gust of dust washed over them all as the figure made contact with the ground.

When the gust of wind died down, they were all stunned to see an old man with a long white beard walking casually towards them.

"N-Nani, who is the old geezer?" Someone said.

"The Chairmen of the Selected Committee" Menchi said, "He'd in charge of the Hunter Exam…Chairman Netero"

"Well, I work behind the scenes" Chairman Netero said, before turning back to the blimp and asking.

"And are you going to stay in there forever?"

There was long pause before another figure jumped out of the blimp.

But when the figure hit the ground, there was no strong gust of wind like the old man and the figure landed perfectly on the ground.

To reveal a tall man with golden brown hair, that overshadowed his eyes, wearing a fisherman hat and a peach trench coat.

"Dad?" Killua said, in shock, making everyone look at him in surprise.

Exodus turned around to see his adopted son and said.

"Yo, brat"

Ch 4: More than just one face.

"So Menchi.." Chairman Netero said, filing the new piece of information for later.

"Yes, Chairman" Menchi said, wondering who the man was behind the chairman.

"You failed all the applicants"Chairman Netero said. "Because, you disapproved of their reluctance"

"Wait, you failed my son?" Exodus said, turning to a startled Killua with a smile that made Killua gulp in fear. "Obviously this won't simply do" before adding. "And by the way old man, you should really stop looking at Miss Menchi breasts"

The old spluttered at being caught in the act and Menchi turned bright red, to think the chairman was such a pervert.

"I-I was doing no such thing!" Chairman Netero tried to justify his actions.

"Sure, old man…." Exodus said, giving the old man a slyly smile and they were all amazed by how causally he was talking to the Chairman himself.

Chairman Netero coughed, trying to dispel the awkward atmosphere that was created and said. "Is it true?"

"Y-Yes, I lost my cool when one of the candidates insulted Gourmet Hunters" Chairman Netero said, trying to move on. "And I made the exams harder than necessary" truly sorry.

"And in other words, you are aware that this exam was unacceptable" The Chairman said.

"Yes, sir" Chairman Netero said, "I know my action were unacceptable because when cooking is involved, I lose control." Before saying. "i'm not qualified to be an examiner, I will resign as an examiner, so please redo the second phase."

"Hmm, it would be hard to find a replacement" Chairman Netero said, before turning to the man, most of the people around him were wondering who he was and said. "Haldan, would you like to be an examiner?"

'Haldan' gave him a certain look and said, "Examiners don't get payed right? Maybe once in a while but I refuse to hang around brats who have too big of ego, that they think their hot stuff more than I have too" looking at the man currently on the floor and the guy glared back at him.

The man 'Haldan' seemed oblivious to the heated stares he was getting from several members of the large group of candidates, seizing him up, wondering if he was strong and he seemed not notice the small killing intent directed towards him.

"Then that's a no" ChairmanNetero said.

"Yes, that's a no" 'Haldan' said, with firmness, like he would ever tell the old man his true name, if the old man know his true name, it wouldn't be hard to connect the dots to the person document in the history books who want 'missing', there was no way the Chairman would be so calm around him especially when he almost wiped out the Hunter Association as a whole from the face of the earth.

As far as the Chairman know, he was just a freelance Hunter who came to him for work several years ago, it was all too easy to get an up to date, Hunter pass with a false name imprinted on it and the old man thought he was just a mid-upper Hunter level when it came to combat ability.

"I see..." The chairman said, before he said "How about this? I'd like you to continue serving as an examiner, but you must always participate in the new tests you propose." Shocking Menchi, the chairman really wanted her to continue. "Is that acceptable? I'm sure that would help the candidates to accept the results"

"That's true.." Menchi said, with a smile knowing what the chairman was doing. "Then let's start over with a new challenge! The new challenge will be boiled eggs!"

"Boiled eggs?" Someone said, as they all broke into murmurs.

"Chairman, can you take us to Mt. Spilt-in-Half in your airship?" Menchi said, unaware that 'Haldan' could take them all there within seconds.

Killua got the feeling that he should keep his mouth shut about his father abilities, knowing his father could get them there in seconds as they all took the Blimp to the Mountain, he was unused to going by plane to get to faraway places when his father could just zap him there.

#Mt Split-in-Half#

"So…. old man" Exodus said, seeing everyone else was peering over the crack in the mountain. "What job do you want me to do?" he said.

The old man stroked his beard and said. "It's not really that special, I just want you to catalogue any noteworthy Zen users that go through Heavens Area for a couple of days" and certain people eyes shifted to them at the mention of Zen and Heavens Area.

"And I assume the same payment as usual" Exodus said, he didn't really need money since he could just create it out thin air but he just didn't want to do something for free, especially in the middle of a nap and with all the money he currently had in the bank, he could live a very comfortable life for a hundred life times.

"The same as usual" Chairman Netero said, stroking his beard. "And with each special Zen you discover, I'll add a ten percent bonus onto the end payment"

 _So the old man wants to be informed about any Zen users that could prove dangerous._ Exodus thought, he didn't really care as long as he was getting payed and said. "No problem, old man. Of course, I'm forwarding any bills that I might stock up, while doing the job to you, like usual." Quickly adding and the old man eyes narrowed, remembering the enormous bill that almost gave him a heart attack a year back.

He didn't understand how someone could rack so much money buying a pack of shrimp!

"We'll I'm going to grab an egg and leave" He said, seeing the bonfire and ignoring the looks he got when he picked up one and took a big chunk out of it and said. "It's needs a pinch of garlic but good try" getting a glare from Menchi.

"Well, bye brat. I'll see you later" He said, giving Killua hair a ruffle before leaving by jumping into the crack in the mountain and riding the air current even though he didn't have to and could quite literally disappear before everyone very eyes but that would mean showing off one of his abilities, especially to those that could sense that he didn't use Zen in the move, before getting a good distance away making sure that nobody could see him, not even Gon before disappearing.

"Geeze, that guy" Menchi said, "How dare he insult a Gourmet Hunter! The next time, I see him. I'll give him a peace of my mind!" and Buhara couldn't have agreed with her more, feeling highly offended.

"I wonder if their stupid enough to point a weapon at his face." Killua said, he had never seen his father hurt and he usually ended up being the one to be hurt.

"What was that, Killua?" Gon said.

"Nothing" Killua said, Gon hearing was amazing and he unaware that not just the gourmet Hunter were interested in his adopted father and two were wondering how best to kill the man.

Illumi, because he had finally found the man who kidnapped his little brother and that had escaped him for so long and now that he know where the man was heading, it was time to strike.

Hisoka, because he used his Bungee Gum secretly earlier on the man who had cut it off before it even attached to his cheek, that alone gave him enough information that the man would be a good fight, also the thought of killing such a strong opponent rose his bloodlust.

They both wondered, how they were going to make the man beg for his life, unknown to both of them that it was most likely going to be the other way around.

After all, how can mere mortals bring down an all-powerful god, especially the god who was the centre of the very world that they lived in and could bring them to their knees just by his mere presence alone.

#Heaven Area#

"Welcom.." A woman began to say before she saw who it was.

A tall young man with black short hair and handsome features in a very expensive looking walked by her and her eyes widened in shock recognising the young man.

"WELCOME BACK, YASUI-SAMA!" She quickly changed her tone, her respectfully tone immediately got those around them attention.

The young man merely glanced her way before making his way to the reception, all the staff that he passed immediately bowed their heads, making those who didn't know who the young man was eyes widened in shock seeing someone so young get such a treatment in a place like this.

"Welcome back, Yasui-sama, will you be staying in your usual room or shall we prepare another room?" One of the reception woman asked, even she too was addressing the young man who looked half her age with extreme politeness.

"The usual room, after all, I'm only going to need it for several days" The young man said, as the woman bowed. "And please send my favourite snack up to my room"

"Yes, sir" The woman said, while the surrounding people were looking at her with wide eyes. "I'll send someone to get right on it, is there anything else sir?" she asked.

"No, that would be all for now." The young man said, as he walked away, the surrounding people gave him a wide breath as he made his way to the private elevator that not even the contestants can use.

The door shut behind him as it began to shoot up to the very top floor.

Several staff members' let out breaths that they didn't know they were holding.

"Asai, who was that?" A new member of the staff just had to ask.

The woman turned to her co-worker with a shocked look before realising something and said. "Right, your new here so you probably don't know who Yasui-sama is" and from the looks on all the newbies faces, none of them seemed to know who that young man is.

"Why do you call him, Yasui-sama? Is he an investor or something?" The new member to the staff said.

"An investor? I wish" Asai said, "Yasui-sama, is the person that pays all our high pay checks since he's the creator of Heavens Arena"

Making several people eyes widened in shock, that such a young person was the creator of such a place where thousands were made every day.

"Do you get it now?" Asai said, "Since he pays all of our checks, he has the power to fire any one of us, our jobs are literally on the line if there is something amiss and if he isn't treated with the utmost respect. Than we can kiss our good lives good bye, luckily he doesn't visit often or I would have gone mad from stress years ago."

All the newbies understandable paled, no wonder all their seniors looked so nervous when addressing someone that looked so young.

Meanwhile 'Yasui-sama', sat down on his luxurious bed.

 _His eyes momentarily turned to bloody red._

And scene!

Next chapter, Killua finally meets his older brother Illumi and is persuaded to go back home with his brother. Review/ Fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: Thanks to all who have supported me so far, the story that was stole from me has been taken down by all those who helped, and I can finally focus on doing this. I know this update is really late but this story has been really hard to write especially when I'm using the episodes of the show as source material and finding ways to twist them in a way that makes them mine.

Oh somebody asked me if he's god do he hear prayers? The answer is yes, but he doesn't take his god role seriously, there are just so many people asking for the most stupidest things for him to do so he has to be careful what he grants or the world as a whole may realise that there is indeed a god in this world and try to make him into their own personal slave.

Like if he brought the Kurta clan back to life, raising the dead would cause a lot of uproar and who knows what would happen to the clan after being brought back to life, most people would have them in a cage to be tested or seek them out for their own gain.

If that attempts to happen, my character has no problem in starting the human race all over and Judgement day will come for the currently humans.

I know it's dark but so is my character.

I do not own Hunter X Hunter.

Enjoy!

"G-Good morning, Yasui-sama!" A worker, at heaven area said, drawing everyone attention to the young man in slippers and a suit, acting like he owned the place which he did.

The man gave no reply as he went to his morning board meeting, it was just typical, the moment his investors learned that he was in town, he found his 'Yasui' phone swamped with calls from people who demanded to see him before he even laid down for a good night's rest, since he just suddenly up and disappeared two years ago, it wasn't his fault that he had a child to take care of.

Man, today is going to be a pain. He thought, the pay better be worth it, he couldn't help but think.

But it wasn't worth it, it really wasn't worth it at all.

Because the moment he walked through those doors on the highest level of the towel, he was swamped on all sides by people who wanted to have a 'talk' with him and make a few 'suggestions' about the running of the towel and how they found it lacking.

And he wanted to sigh, it not like he needed them, he had enough money to keep the tower going for a several life times and if it ever gets depleted, he could always rob a bank or come down hard on the people living in the houses he owned, just visualling money in his hand was too boring for him.

"I understand how you feel, everybody" He said, "And I'm willing to listen to each and everyone of you, one at a time" if you know the man, who he truly one's, you would hear the sarcasm in his voice, who know that human beings could be so noisy when there was only ten of them?

His mind wondered what trouble his son had gotten into this time.

Ch 5: Killua and Illumi: The not so sweet reunion of Family.

Several days have passed since his own adopted father made an appearance, it had been one fun stage after another for him, Killua had gone through an underground maze and battled with criminals, he had been on an island where he was made to collect bandages from people before he was taken to a place where he was to battle the remaining finalist.

And the Hunters in the exams couldn't help but feel unnerved by the child's easy going attitude towards everything, nothing the Hunter exam even did phased him and they were all sure they weren't the only one's who were unnerved by the smiling white haired boy.

They couldn't decide if the child was just a smiling idiot or somebody who wore a mask that hid his true self, a side that was so much darker than anybody could realize.

After all, what could be normal after being raised by the god of this sadistic world where people were dying left and right?

Not that anybody know that.

And Killua answer the question, who he didn't want to fight unnerved the Chairman greatly, the child didn't actually have anybody he didn't want to fight and instead wanted to fight all of them and he said in such a like a happy go lucky kid kind of way.

The boy was definitely not normal.

And now that Gon was unconscious and wasn't there to null the feeling coming behind Killua smile, more people were starting to notice it too.

And at last, Killua was going to fight once more, against a guy who had way too many needle's in his face to be healthy and Killua was fully prepared to take him down.

He took several steps forward seizing his opponent, wondering how big of a threat he was but was surprised like everybody else when the man spoke.

"It's been a long time, Kil." 'Gittarackur' said, making him stop his advancements.

"Kil?" Killua said, unlike in canon, he had never been called that.

'Gittarackur' right arm shakily reached to the pins in his neck and took them out, this started a whole chain of plucking each pin out one by one, and 'Gittarakur' didn't even flinch once, which everybody secretly admired him for.

And before everyone eyes, Gittarackur face began to change form to the point of even his bone structure was changed, it because more slender and his eyes were bigger, his body was much more slender and his hair turned black and was long down his shoulders.

Honestly Killua thought he would never see such creepy eyes in life.

"I suppose you wouldn't remember me, Kil" The young man said, even his voice had changed. "After all, you were taken from me us when you were a baby so of course you wouldn't remember, me."

His statement was met with shocked silence.

"Did he just say Killua was taken?" Hanzo said.

"I've got to say you look well brother" Illumi said, "To think you would enter the Hunter Exams this year, I've finally caught up with you, brother. You look just like father" finally feasting his eyes on the grow up version of that baby from all those years ago, like he dreamed. What would make this moment perfect was if that man was kidnapped him in the first place, was dead by his hands but you can't have it both ways.

"Father?" Killua said, looking confused. "I only have one father and I've never seen you before... wait a minute"

#Flashback to four years ago#

"Now listen up brat" His father said, "It's been no secret that I'm not your real father. One day your family will come for you, I did promise them they could have you when your older"

Little Killua was sitting beside the man, and not the first time did he wonder why the man took him if he was just going to return him later like a piece clothes he found out didn't fit him.

"Now you need to know, about your birth father." The man said, '"your family is a family of assassins, the head of the family is a man named Silva Zoldyck your birth father and that's where you got your white hair from. He is an extremely dangerous man but he's also fair, if he wanted to, he would have found you so many years ago but he entrusted me with your care. One day you will meet that man but I will kill you with my own two hands if you start calling him father, instead call him 'Pops' or 'Old man', don't ever call him father you understand that brat?" And his speech became so dark, to the point that Killua could feel bloodlust from the man making Killua shake in fear.

"H-Hai, dad" Killua said.

"That spot is reserved for me only, brat" The man said, getting a bottle of booze and drinking it. "One day you will learn more about the man but for now, don't think too much about it, oh and by the way be weary of your older brother Illumi, his eyes are really creepy and he seems to have an unhealthy obsession with finding you. He's been trying to track us down for years"

And Killua know he couldn't say what he was thinking even though he really wanted to.

"Now get me some booze, this one's almost empty" His father said.

#End of Flashback#

Not only was his father a prick but the man gave out pretty accurate descriptions of people.

"Wait, creepy eyes?" Killua said, before his eyes widen in shock as he said. "Anki!?"

Now it was Illumi who was surprised, his little brother know who he was and what did he mean by 'creepy eyes'?

"You know me?" Illumi said.

"Yeah, dad used to talk about you all the time, mostly to complain about how persistent you were in trying to find me and how one day, you would come for him in his sleep" Killua said, "but of course he doesn't plan to go down willingly"

Illumi muscles tightened when he realized his little brother called his kidnapper 'dad'.

"Well he's not wrong about that" Illumi said, making the rest sweat drop."He did kidnap you, every night I hear mother crying because she never got the chance to hold you in her arms"

"Now your making me feel depressed" Killua said, back to his childish nature.

"That man has a knack of escaping from me so all I can do is take you back home" Illumi said, making Killua pause. "Now that I've found you, I'm not letting you walk away. I'll will drag you back kicking and screaming if I have to, mother wouldn't like to see you back half dead. Being a Hunter is not your destiny, your destiny is to" and before he could open his mouth, to rant, Killua said.

"Your right" Surprising them all, "I only really joined this exam because I wanted to make friends, I'm really thankful that I met Gon, I don't usually get the chance to make someone who is just as powerful as I am, all the kids end up running away from me while I was growing up because dad trained me too hard, so I'll go with you. Of course as long as somebody tells Gon were I've gone to when he wakes up"

"That can be arranged" Illumi said, not wanting to believe it was as simple as that, the moment Killua tried to run he would be ready for him, he refused to let his little brother run back into the arms of the little escape artist. "Shall we go"

"Sure" Killua said, before turning to everyone and waving goodbye to everyone. "Bye! Sorry I quit!" Before they both disappeared.

Leaving a very stunned group behind.

Illumi made sure to stick close behind him, amazed that his little brother could keep up with his current speed, meaning he has had some speed training. They took the families private plan to Kukuroo Mountain, where Killua was more than happy to open the door, showing strength training, he had been clearly prep for the journey to Zoldyck mansion.

It reveal to Illumi that the man who raised him know how to get into the mansion with ease, the gatekeeper was shocked to see a mini Silva next to Illuma, and couldn't believe it when the boy intruded himself as the baby that went missing over a decade ago.

Young master Killua was finally home!

The two then began walking up a deep hill where they met a girl who had stared at Killua for effectively five minutes before pulling herself together and letting them pass.

It was a long trek for Killua, he wasn't used to walking so much, after all he didn't have to when he had a father who could literally turn the whole world upside down whenever he felt like it.

"Man, how far does this walkway go? We've been walking for an hour!" Killua complained, before he realized he had a skateboard and got on there and pretty rode all the way to the very top beside his brother Illum who hadn't stopped looking at him with those creepy eyes.

But at least they got to the very top and to reveal a mansion.

And Killua had to whistle at the size of it, sure his dad had made him stay in very grand places before, when the man didn't feel like cooking but nothing beat a high classed house that wasn't an upscale hotel room.

And then he noticed the sound of crying in the background.

"That's mother, she usually cries at this time of the day" Illumi said, while Killua was wondering what a drama queen she must be. "Come this way, mother will be happy to see you" taking a hold of Killua arm with eyes that said 'your not dissappearing again', Killua got the message.

The servants made way seeing young master illumi but couldn't help but stare at the mini Silva look a like.

Killua was starting to feel uncomfortable with all the stares trained on his back.

And as they got closer to the door the crying got louder, Killua was tempted to turn around and run even though he would be fight for his life just to take one foot outside.

He took a deep breath seeing Illumi had gone inside and he could hear him talking in hush tones before the crying stopped.

Thank god.

"Killua, you may come in" his brother Illumi said, and the servants were shocked.

This was there missing young master, Killua?

Killua took a deep breath before he walked in the room, and what an old looking room, he found his eyes wondering about the room until his eyes landed on a robot.

He stared when he realized it wasn't a robot but a woman.

A women who had her mouth opened and closed in shock.

Was this his mother?

What happened to her eyes?

But before he could even entertain the thought, she suddenly stood up with shaky hands and said.

"K-Killua, is that you?"

Killua could only stare, as the women got closer, she was unable to believe he was right in front of her, her child who she lost all those years ago, was right in front of her.

Her arms slowly wrapped around his waist, with desperation determined to just touch him so that she know he was truly there.

Killua found himself pulled into his mother's arms who weeped for him but this wasn't tears of sadness this was tears of joy.

He reluctantly placed his arms around her, he had done this loads of time with his father but it never felt this good before.

"Killua" she said, her baby was here.

She could finally hold her child.

And the saddest thing about this moment was, Killua had little too no idea who she was.

He felt like he should call her mom, but the words wouldn't form.

He know should have felt loved or needed, he should have felt that special bond between parent and child, maybe he should have been overcome with emotions and start brawling like a baby in his mother arms telling her over and over again, how much he dreamed of meeting her.

But he couldn't.

In that moment, Killua wanted to be hugging his father.

No matter how much of a bastard that man was, he was the only family he had ever known, Killua wanted to tackle the man and cling to him like when he was just a little kid, just to feel that familiar golden warmth from the man, he longed for the hair rubs that annoyed him but he secretly liked.

Instead he had a cold metal thing digging into his neck while the rest of the body was being roughly brushed against by the material of this women's dress.

This just felt wrong.

So very wrong.

Something stabbed him in the back of his neck, and he felt his world go blank.

And scene!

Finally this chapter is out and the best part was I didn't have to go through one episode countless times to do so and boy, did this turn emotional when I began to reach the end. Next chapter, Killua finds himself chained and kidnapped by a crazed family who refuses to let him leave and are determined to turn him into a assessing against his will. Review/ fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: I finally 'womened up' and wrote this chapter, just in time for Christmas, so all those who think I've abandoned this story. I really haven't, but it just so hard to write that it scares me away.

But even though it's so hard, I'm always thinking about this story at the back of my mind so I was glad when I could finally be able to write something.

SO MERRY CHRISMAS, EVERYBODY!

I do not own HunterxHunter.

Enjoy!

Gon Freecss woke with a start.

"Oh, so your finally awake" said a voice right next to him.

Gon turned to see none other than Satotz, the protector of the first phase of the Hunter exam sitting in a chair, just finishing up a book.

"Where am I?" Gon said, looking around at the unfamiliar furnished room.

"A waiting room, next to the arena for the Final Phase" Satotz said, putting the book down on a nearby desk.

Than without moving his body from the chair, he moved closer to Gon who was trying to recall how he ended up here.

"Right. I was in the middle of the Hunter Exam" Gon said.

"Your arm will heal quickly" Satotz said, looking at his arm in a sling. "The break made to it was very clean. In fact, once it heals, the bone would be stronger than it was before."

Gon was shocked when he remembered just who broke it.

So, he was exactly helping to strengthening it!?

"That being said" Satotz said, reaching his hand out to shake. "Congratulations on passing the exam"

Gon looked at the hand with hesitation and said. "Satotz-san, I.."

"You carnt" Satotz said, interrupting him, knowing what he was thinking, before taking his uninjured hand and forcing a shake. "Just as somebody who has failed this exam, can no longer pass, someone who has passed can no longer fail" before relaxing back in his chair. "The rest is up to you. If you feel like your unqualified to be a pro, you are free to destroy or put away your license. You can even sell it, since nobody else will be able to use it. However, a person who has passed the exam will not be allowed to take it again"

Gon was listening.

"Professional Hunters are treated well, largely due to our predecessor efforts." Satatoz continued. "Hence, there are many applicants who harbor ill intentions." Picking a special 'book' beside Gon. "If it wasn't for them, we would have accepted every person who applied."

Gon slowed up the 'book' presented to him, to find his very own Hunter licence.

"Many professional Hunters consider this card more valuable than their own lives" Satatoz explained. "Yet, more worthless than a scrap of paper at the same time. The important thing, is what you accomplish once you become a Hunter"

"What I accomplish?" Gon said, then his eyes want wide as if god himself shouted 'GET A MOVE ON'!. "KILLUA! What happened to Killua? Did he make it through as well?"

Satatoz shook his head slightly. "Your friend Killua, didn't make it because he'd decided to go home with his big brother."

"Oh..." Gon said, that was a shame, he thought he and Killua, could become Hunters together, but if it was for family, then...

"However, he did ask me, to give you a message" Satatoz said, making Gon look at him before relying the message. "'Gon, I'm need to go home with my brother, so I'm sorry that we couldn't become Hunters together."

 _So, it was really was a family emergence._ Gon thought, but what Satatoz said next shocked him.

"Gon, I should be back in a week time, so wait for me" Satatoz said, before he said. "But if I'm not back, then please come and look for me. I don't want to go with him but I'm forced to, and if I tried to leave, I fear that they would do something to keep me there."

Gon was alarmed, if that wasn't a cry for help, he didn't know what was.

Ch 6: Killua meets his crazy family.

From the moment he could walk, Killua remembered his own asshole of a dad injecting one substance after another into him, the man didn't care that what he injected into a babies' body, would certainly kill him.

But somehow Killua managed to survive it all, despite the dangerous substances housed within his body, his body had long created anti-bodies so strong that they could combat anything.

Who would have thought that there will be a day where he would face a substance that his body wasn't prepared for?

The first thing, Killua noticed when he began to wake up was that that his arms were forced high over his head and he could feel a cool breeze just above his neck line.

His eyes were fully opened to look down only to breathe a sigh of relief, he wasn't completely naked, like he feared.

His dad had told him about the dangerous adults who would look at little children with a special twinkle in their eye and fantasize about seeing them naked and other things he shouldn't think about until he was much older.

Thankfully whoever tied him up was not one of them.

He was suddenly alerted to the sound of footsteps and his eyes soon landed on what could be described a fat version of 'Levi Ackerman' that his dad had shown him once, when he tried to describe his family members to him.

Now looking, his dad was pretty spot on.

This person was Milluki Zoldyck.

"So, you're my little brother, huh?" Milluki Zoldyck, second eldest son to the Zoldyck family, in an alternate reality, he would be whipping his baby brother not just talking to him. "I've never been so disappointed."

And Killua shot back. "My dad told me, when people are as huge as you, that person needs to go on a diet"

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Milluki said, before mumbling. "I've should have brought my whip along with me, who know my little brother would grow up to be this stubborn"

"It wouldn't have made any difference, anyway. **Ani**." Killua said, punctuating the last word in."My dad has wiped me so many times to the point my skin has grown numb it. If my dad was here, he would have kick your ass, then kick mine for getting capture in the first place"

But before Milluki could resort, his phone rang at the wrong time and he was forced to turn away.

"Hello?" He said, before saying in a lot less arrogant tone. "Ah, Mama? Ah, uh. Yes, I understand." Than the call ended and he closed the phone to turn back to Killua.

"Kil" Milluki said, "Your friends are near the butler's office"

Surprising the hell out of Killua, since when did he become 'Kil'!? And he didn't think Gon would actually come, he know his dad couldn't be relieved on because that man came and go as he pleased.

Milluki laughed and said. "What about it Kil? If I asked Mama... those three can become..."

"You mean that weird Cyborg lady that is apparently my mother?" Killua said, before saying in an eerier tone. "i **f she so must as touch's a hair on my only friend's head. I will come after her head.** "

 _What is this pressure?_ Milluki thought, sweating, before they both heard footsteps coming towards them and an old man with medium height, silver hair and a Fu Manchu moustache appeared.

This man was Zeno Zoldyck.

Killua adopted dad described this man as 'the one closet to death' and confusingly not because of his old age.

"Leave him, alone, Mil" Zeno Zoldyck said, "After all, it's not every day, our missing family member is home after 12 years'." Before looking at Killua and saying. "And as expected, you really do look like your father"

And Killua replied back, coolly. "Never met the man but my dad said if I ever call him 'father' he would kill me so I have to call the other man 'Pops' instead."

"To call our own father 'Pops'" Milluki said, in clear disapproval and annoyance.

Until Zeno interrupted and said. "I'm sure, my son wouldn't mind being called that." Before walking to Killua and saying. "To be raised by the only man who is the only one who has managed to make it in and out of the Zoldyck household alive, without barely anybody noticing. I can tell your body is extraordinary, you can probably get out of those chains, can't you?"

"That's amazing, old man. How did you know?" Killua said, the sound of snack chains soon echoed in the room and Killua tore the iron chains off him, easily escaping them.

Than much to Milluki further shock, Killua was allowed to just walked passed them and Zeno did not do a thing.

"By the way, Killua, your 'Pops' wants to see you" Zeno said, "Illumi, would be more than happy to escort you"

And just like the weirdo he was, Illumi appeared like a ghost beside Killua and from the air alone, Killua know, that they weren't just going to let him walk out of here.

Maybe visiting the man who gave birth to him, could be fun?

The women who gave birth to him was probably half as crazy as his dad.

Without showing any resistance, Killua followed Illumi through a rock like place, even though Illumi was looking forward, apparently not paying attention to him, Killua could actually feel his creepy gaze behind his back.

Killua couldn't help but feel a shiver run down his pine, when he felt another gaze join in beside Illumi and the servants they passed as they walked, it was enough to seriously creep him out and he turned around to see to see a what he assumed was a young girl with long black hair, blue eyes and pale complexation but who's inbuilt scent said otherwise.

He couldn't trust his eyes after his father showed, guys could look exactly like girls and vice versa is they had the face and body for it.

This person was Alluka Zoldyck

His dad described this 'little girl' as the 'Demon possessed child who answers all wishes as all as you answer all three requests of hers but when she grants a wish, somebody will die'.

What a scary 'little girl'.

At the moment, the demon inside Alluka was shocked, because it could see a golden holy glow around the boy which made it extremely wary to come near.

They finally arrived at the room, and it was just as darkly light as everything else.

 _Has nobody ever heard of a lightbulb?_ Killua couldn't help but think, all he saw was candles and no light bulbs.

Than he felt the Aura.

An oppressing Aura weighed down upon him and without his body realizing it, he had already entered the dimly light room were a man who looked on the verge to becoming old, sat on top of a fluffy cushion which Killua secretly wished he could have.

This man was the man who gave birth to him.

Silva Zoldyck.

His dad described this man as 'the man who was okay with one of his children getting kidnapped as long as they came back strong'.

The aura that swept over him was heavy, as the man eyes swept over him.

"Kil" The man said, his voice sounding like thunder in his ears. "Do you know who I am?"

Killua used to feeling pressure, smiled and said. "My dad mention's you in passing. He said, you're the only one he knows of, who wouldn't kill him on sight if he ever showed his face"

And then the man surprised him.

He laughed and said. "His assumptions is correct."

If that man really did show his face around here, then the whole mountain would become a battle ground, with only him just wanting to fight the man.

"So, Kil. Did you grow up strong?" The man said, just keep on surprising him.

"I don't really know" Killua said, "I can't beat dad but if I fought kids around my age, I would defiantly win" and then, there was the issue with adults, he had never fought properly with an adult before other than his dad.

"I see and what about if you were to fight your brother Milluki?" The man said.

"Unless that flab is muscle, I would kick his ass" Killua said, before he realized who he was talking to and apologies. "Sorry"

"No, need" The man said, "It's good that your confident but don't get too confident, we are an assassin family after all"

Making Killua inwardly gulp.

If he tried to run now, how far would he actually get?

And if he wasn't blood, how many people would actually go after his head?

"So Kil" The man said, "How was the Hunter Exam?"

"Huh?" Killua said.

"I want to know about your life. Have you made any friends? How many fights have you been in?" The man said.

"A-Are you serious?" Killua said, actually looking shocked.

'Why are you so shocked?" The man said curiously.

"Dad, says he's doesn't give a crap about my day unless it concerns him" Killua said, bitterly before he said. "But it's nice to finally have somebody to talk to, about my day"

And then his 'Pops' listened to the day he had, before he was knocked unconscious.

#3 hours later#

"Kil. Mommy, got something for you" Said, Kikyo Zoldyck, as she opened the door, she had heard Killua was in here talking to his father, in her hand was a sailor suit and a camera, she was determined to catch up on the years she had missed with her child, but when he entered.

The only one in the room was her husband.

"Silva, where is Kil?" She said, looking around, did he go the toilet?

But what her husband said next was like a volcano erupting.

"He left with his friends" Silva said.

"….What?" She said, she wanted to desperately believe that her husband, didn't let the child who was stolen from them, just disappear, again.

But this her husband they were talking about.

"I finally got to see my child with my own eyes" Silva said, before saying. "He's immature just like somebody his age would be but I can't help but feel like there is a darker side when he smiles. Just from him sitting across from me, I can tell he hadn't spent the last 12 years in complete luxury and wasn't pampered like we feared. It would be easy to turn him into an Assassin. Who knows what he's been through under the man who has managed to evade my family for 12 year's"

"Silva, you can't be serious!" Kikyo said, he let their baby go again!

"But our son will be back" Silva said, surprising her. "He's too young to feel it now, but eventually his blood will lead him back to us. He may have been raised differently but he's still my son"

Because.

 _It doesn't matter how a child. The child will always have some connection to their biological parents._

And scene!

Well, Merry Christmas everybody! No, 'Next time' today because I'm beat. So please review/fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, everybody.

I've decided to make a RoyalRoad account, because I believe, I will get the funding I need to continue writing there. I've decided to go under the name 'Chachingmel' to begin my dream of writing my own completely original story. With the funding that Royal Road may give me, it means I will hopefully, have a lot more time to also update your favourite fanfiction stories. (So, don't worry, I'm not leaving the site, just yet.)

As of now, I'm pretty much in the middle of writing the next chapter of 'Tommy Turner', 'Saving the World from Its Own Madness' and 'Bloody Home', but I don't have the time to properly finish them off and release them. Hopefully, being on Royal Road will ease my daily life and allow me a lot more freedom to write.

And if you want to check out, my soon to come out, completely original story and like what you read, feel free to tell me about it and even support it.

If all goes well, I might even become a writer full time and before you know it, I've completed every story you wish for me to complete. (Yes, I know people are barking at me to finish 'It's a Cruel World Out there' and my other story that is on my other Fanfiction identity. 'Lesson 101')

So, keep your figures crossed and wish me good luck.

From your Author.

Mel.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi, this is Mel here.

So I've found a way to keep myself on fanfiction full time by the use of . My page will be up tomorrow at 12.00pm (UK) time.

I am called 'Chachingmel' and I would love for you to have a look at my page, even if you don't feel like donating. Just the thought that people know that I'm trying so hard to stay on fanfiction because I am not wiling to abandon my readers is enough for me.

If I'm leaving, I might as leave with no regrets.

It was a crazy but good 5 years.

Edit an hour later: It seems I wasn't clear because I keep getting people asking where the page is. I want to make this very clear. The page does not exist on yet. I will 'Launch' it tomorrow afternoon, in my Time zone. 12 Am United Kingdom time not USA time. This isn't fake.

Edit hours later: The site apparently doesn't allow me to write the site name properly so please go to my Fanfiction profile for the site name.

Edit:12:33 (United Kingdom Time) My P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots) page, 'Chachingmel' is now up!


	9. A Letter of Thanks

Hi. It's your Author Mel...

I honestly did not think this day will come.

I'm now off this site.

I've officially left Fanfiction, period.

Well...

I've not exactly left Fanfiction completely. I might upload chapters onto my P.A.T.R.E.O.N. (without the dots) but the next chapter for any story you are following from me, will never be posted on this site or any other site other than my P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots)

So, if you were hoping for the next chapter of 'Saving the World From It's Own Madness', 'Tommy Turner', 'Through those Steel Green Eyes', 'Were God's Do Not Tread', 'The Dark Panda' and many more, across my two Fanfiction Accounts.

I just can't do this no more.

I've tried so hard to stay here for those who want to read my work, but nothing has changed despite my attempts.

However, I am thankful for 'TotalApathy' for agreeing to support me, I was honestly shocked that somebody, could tell me that they valued the hours I put into a chapter, beyond that of a Review.

So, Thank you.

Thanks to everybody who followed me from the very beginning and kept me going.

And Thanks for those who joined in to support me with the reviews as the years flow by.

I'll never forget you.

Goodbye.

The Final Message from your favorite Author Mel.


End file.
